Balthier and Maria
by dria7
Summary: When the charming Assassin and master thief gets an innocent beauty involved with his long record of crimes, what becomes of them? The story is in a more present time and Balthier has more trouble on his shoulders than normal. Lemons in later chapters!


**Balthier and Maria**

**Balthier the, dashing master thief and occasional assassin, meets a beautiful, brown skinned, woman with long, dark brown hair that flowed like water down her back. On his mission to steal the largest diamond known to man, the beautiful woman is caught in the middle of the commotion and saves her. Later to fall in love with her. The woman allowed him to stay in her home and lay low for a while, but as she was beginning to fall for him things got, "complicated"...**

**(Maria sits in her bed as Balthier paces back and forth in front of her. There was deep worry on his face.)**

**Maria- Balthier, please sit. All of your pacing is making me nervous too.**

**(Maria said looking up at him with a concerned face. Balthier stopped pacing and looked down at her angelic form with a half smile.)**

**Balthier- Sorry love...**

**(He said finally taking a seat on the bed next to her, though leaving a bit of distance between them. It was 6 am, and the sun was just starting to peek into the room. Maria was wearing only her spaghetti-strap, ivory colored night gown and she was barefoot. Balthier was wearing only his pants.)**

**The two of them had gotten comfortable around each other and close to each other. Which scared Balthier. He is close to no one. He never thought he would be this close to a woman. Balthier had the habit of being charming and laid back at the same time. He was used to hooking up with at least 3 women every 2 weeks or less. This was brand new to him and, he wasn't sure how to feel. Maria on the other hand, was a shy, to herself person. Meeting Balthier brought excitement and adventure into her life. Why she's worried about him more now is because he had a close call with the police merely 4 days ago. If he's seen outside, he could go to jail. For good. Balthier knows this, yet he doesn't like being cooped up in a house all day for the rest of the week on in. **

**(Balthier stared down at the grey carpet thinking deeply, it seemed as if he was trying to stare through the carpet.)**

**Maria-... A penny for your thoughts?**

**(Balthier smirked, still looking down at the floor.)**

**Balthier- All I've ever wanted was to live my life freely, care free. Be my own boss you know? Turns out, no matter what you do in life there's that one person above you giving you orders...**

**Maria- Who is that person of authority for you?**

**Balthier- The military of course. My life of crime is just a big sign for them to come after me.**

**Maria- Then, why don't you stop? Make an honest living?**

**Balthier- What? Live like a "good- citizen"? That may work for **_you_**, but a life of crime is all I'm good for now. I'm not cut out for all that "real work". Personally, I say stick to what you're good at.**

**(Balthier said looking over at Maria. She looked away from him and sighed. Balthier hiked a brow before he reached a hand out to her chin and turned her face toward his again. She looked at him with curious hazel orbs, his also hazel ones looking back at her.)**

**Balthier- What is it that troubles you? Something I've said just now?**

**Maria-...No. I'm just worried about you is all...**

**(Balthier scrunched his eyebrows a lil at her answer and took his hand from her soft chin. He never knew she would actually worry about him, let alone show any concern at all. But maybe he was just being Nieve to the fact she may feel the same way he feels about her.)**

**Balthier- Worried about me? **

**Maria- Yes. I care about you Balthier, that is why I worry. I may not know what it is you do when you leave my house, but I know whatever it is-is the reason you are being chased by the military and police alike.**

**Balthier- I see...Well, no use in worrying. It'll serve you no purpose love. Best put your energies into something worth while...**

**(He said standing up again. Maria just watched as he walked into her bathroom at the far right of her room and closed the door partially. As soon as she heard water running she assumed he was about to take a shower. Whether or not he was going to leave out or stay in the house like she advised him to was unknown to her. Instead of dwelling on all of this, Maria laid back down on her king size bed and started to go back to sleep. About an hour later, Balthier came out of the bathroom with a navy blue towel around his waists. He was still wet from head to toe. When he saw that Maria was sleeping, he smiled slightly. He came and sat next to her on the bed, admiring how peaceful she looked. Some loose strands of hair were laying across her face, so Balthier took this opportunity to touch her. Slowly and carefully, he reached over to her and gently moved her long hair strands away from her nose and cheek. Her skin was silky soft, and very warm. A smile slowly crept onto her lips as Balthier's gentle touch made her rouse from her slumber. She slowly opened her eyes to see Balthier smiling down at her, the sun created a soft glow around him making him even more handsome in her sleepy eyes. His smile wasn't mischievous at all, in fact, it was kind of affectionate. Almost loving.)**

**Balthier- Welcome back sleepy head.**

**Maria- If the house isn't on fire, why did you wake me up for the second time now?**

**Balthier- Well, because you and I are the only ones here. And if you go to sleep I'll be quite bored. **

**(Maria giggled a bit, though she really wanted to fall back to sleep and completely ignore him.)**

**Maria- Watch t.v. or something. You might see yourself on there.**

**Balthier- Jokes eh? I guess you were more awake than I thought. **

**(They both said jokingly to each other. At that moment, Balthier's smile faded. He felt himself becoming attached, and he didn't like it one bit. He sat up and looked away from her. Maria became concerned by his actions just now. She noticed he's been doing that a lot lately. Maria sat up and put a hand on his upper back, feeling the water starting to dry on his well-toned back.)**

**Maria- Balthier, what have I done wrong to make you turn away from me each time we smile at each other? **

**Balthier- That's exactly why Maria.**

**(Balthier said as if it was hurting him to admit it. He had already gotten attached to her, and he was in love.)**

**Maria- I do not understand...**

**(Balthier sighed before he looked over at her with compassion. He turned himself toward her a little more so that he was facing her. Balthier put one of his hands on Maria's thighs, forcing her body to tense up a little. He had never touched her like that before. Maria took her hand from his upper back and placed both her hands on the sides of her hips.)**

**Balthier- I'm not really used to saying these kinds of things to anyone, so I'll do my best.**

**Maria- Go on, you have my full attention.**

**(She said trying to encourage him.)**

**Balthier- Long story short, I've become very fond of you. I have feelings for you that I never allowed myself to have for anyone before. Reason being is because in my line of business, the ones I'm closest to are the ones to get hurt first. You're an amazing, beautiful woman. I never meant to drag you into my troubled life. **

**Maria- Oh...**

**(It was all she could say as she looked down at Balthier's hand that was still resting on her thigh.)**

**Balthier- Also, I've been afraid to know how you felt about me all of this time. It's been driving me plain mad. Can I know your feelings right this moment? I must know.**

**(Maria closed her eyes and sighed. This was a first for her as well.)**

**Maria- I...I love you...**

**(Maria said before she got out of bed and headed for her bathroom to hide herself away. But before she could get farther than 3 feet from Balthier, he quickly stood up and held her from behind. He held her warm, curvy body against his bare, warm body. She hung her head down, her eyes still closed. Balthier rested the side of his face on the back of her head and closed his eyes. The scent of apples and cinnamon was in her black locks. He was relieved to hear she felt the same, now he had no reason to hold back what he felt for her.)**

**Balthier- **_I love you too..._

**(Her eyes sprung open at his words, she couldn't believe it. A man who killed without asking questions, and stole the most precious of things, Just said he loved her.)**

**Maria-...**

**Balthier- I know that I don't deserve you, I'm no good. I admit it. But I swear, if you give me the chance, I'll be good to you. I can't promise that I'll stop what I'm doing now, but I will do everything I can to keep you happy. I will give all of my love to you, and only you. I swear it...**

**(Balthier said straight from the heart. Maria was speechless, and wondering why this charming smooth-talker came to love her at all. Though as his strong arms continued to hold her to his body, she wanted him all the more.)**

**Maria- Please let me go...**

**Balthier- Sorry.**

**(He slowly let her go and Maria went back over to the bed. She went over to the other side this time and sat down. Her long black locks laid down her back flowing freely. Balthier looked over at her with a look of longing in his eyes.)**

**Maria- I didn't know you felt that strongly. That explains everything. I guess I was more afraid than you were...But how can this even work? You're a wanted criminal. And, I'm as guilty as you are for hiding you here...**

**Balthier- I know Maria. Which is something I can not take back. You are tied to me now and there's no going back. I will do everything in my power to keep you out of harms' way...**

**(Balthier came over to her and leaned forward toward her face. His arms slid between hers on the bed as he began kissing her. Maria was powerless, she wasn't sure if she should resist him or let him continue. Balthier slowly began moving her down against the bed as he kissed her deeper. He eventually ended up laying in between her legs. He took his left hand and put it through her silky black hair then used his right hand to slowly move down her body. Feeling the sensation he was giving her, Maria couldn't let him continue. There was too much at risk. Maria suddenly put her hands up against Balthier's bare chest and pushed him up from her. Just enough to stop him from kissing her. Balthier looked down at her confused, hoping he hadn't went too far.)**

**Balthier- What's wrong?**

**Maria- I can't do this...I can't...**

**Balthier- Why? Do you feel it's too soon?**

**Maria- There's too much of a risk we're taking...**

**Balthier- Oh. I see what you mean...**

**(Balthier got off of her and went to the other side of the bed where he had his clean clothes folded up on a chair. Maria sat up and turned around to look at him. He said nothing, only taking the towel from his waist and started to get dressed. Maria quickly looked away, not wanting to be disrespectful.)**

**Maria- I'm sorry. I don't want you to think I don't want to. I just-**

**Balthier- It's alright love, I understand. I'm not angry with you at all. **

**(Balthier said looking over his shoulder at her and slightly smiling. Maria was glad he didn't feel any ill will toward her, but she still felt bad for rejecting him. Balthier was fully dressed soon in his long sleeve white t-shirt and his long black khaki pants. He wasn't going out so he just picked up the t.v. remote from the floor, laid down on the bed, and turned the t.v. on. He looked over at Maria and smiled. To show her he honestly wasn't mad at her, he leaned over and pulled her over to him.)**

**Balthier- C'mon you.**

**(He said playfully. Maria laid next to him and snuggled up to him, her head on his chest. His fresh shower scent keeping her drawn to him.)**

**Maria- Are you really OK?**

**Balthier- Cross my heart. No use in fussing about it. I can wait until you're ready. Personally I know I'm not ready to become someone's "old man" just yet. There's a lot more adventuring I want to do first.**

**Maria- Thank you Balthier. I'll let you know.**

**Balthier- Sounds like a fair deal. I've got time to wreak havoc a bit longer now.**

**(Maria Playfully hit him in the chest and Balthier smiled. He didn't mind waiting, there was much money to get yet. He wanted to make sure Maria didn't have to want for anything, also himself. And there was a strong possibility he would need to prepare for a "new life")**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(5 months later on a full- moon night, Balthier sat at Maria's dining room table alone. His silver razor phone sat on the black marble table in front of him. Maria had gotten home from work an hour earlier and she was dead tired so she went straight to bed. Suddenly his cell phone started vibrating, slightly sliding towards the edge of the table. Balthier picked it up and answered it. He sat back against the chair lazily with his eyes half open.)**

**Balthier- What's the goings on?...A "job" so late in the night?...Oh I see. Who's the Mark?...Uh huh, uh huh...Well Things have cooled down for now so I suppose I can do it. I don't need aught else on my tail right now...Are you sure about that?...So that's it, no one else will be around?...Alright, I'm on my way...**

**(Balthier ended the call and closed his phone. He talked as low as he could as not to wake Maria from her peaceful slumber. He got up from the table placing his cell phone on it's clip that was attached to the side of his pants. Maria's room was just a few steps away from the dining room so he was going to have to be as quiet as can be. After Balthier put on his Assassin gear which consisted of all black attire including some all black steel toe boots, he quietly crept into Maria's room to give her a kiss before he left. Only the light from the hallway provided light for him to see his way around. He walked over to the bedside Maria was sleeping on and leaned down to her face, planting a gentle kiss on her warm, smooth cheek. She didn't wake up but she did smile a little in her sleep. Maria's smile warmed the assassin's heart and gave him an even better reason to live. After that, Balthier left on foot to a shady looking building several blocks away from where Maria slept. Waiting behind this mysterious building was the man who called Balthier not too long ago to give him the "job". Balthier walked up to him, staying alert and on guard. Maria and himself were the only people he trusted. The man was sort of tall, but not too much taller that Balthier. He was holding a black duffle bag and he had a serious game face on.)**

**Balthier- Aren't you getting too old for this job Hastef? **

**Hastef- (Laughs) I see you keep your sense of humor no matter what Balthier. That's good. **

**Balthier- Let's get this nasty business done with.**

**Hastef- Straight to the point, my kind of guy.**

**Balthier- Sorry but I'm a "ladies' man" sir.**

**Hastef- You're alright Balthier, you're alright.**

**(Balthier said with a sly smile making Hastef laugh a bit. Hastef took out an AK-47 Silencer from the duffle bag that was equipped with a laser pointer. He handed it to Balthier who took it in his hands and looked it over.)**

**Hastef- Up on top of this building, you'll see a tall brick apartment building adjacent to your left. Your target is on the balcony in his red velvet robe enjoying a cigar. **

**Balthier- Done. When do I get my reward?**

**Hastef- Tomorrow morning. Where shall I send it?**

**Balthier- I'll pick it up from the usual spot. **

**Hastef- Very hush hush as to where you are residing at the moment. **

**Balthier- I have to be...**

**(Balthier said walking off toward the ladder on the side of the building. Once up on the roof, Balthier found his mark and laid on his stomach, pointing his gun down at his mark. Balthier didn't like killing people, but it was a living. And he was the best in his bosses arsenal. Once the red dot was on his target's temple, he pulled the trigger and watched as his target fell on the balcony floor.)**

**Balthier- Target down...**

**(Balthier said to himself before he took his leave from the roof again. Hastef was waiting for him. Balthier walked up to him and handed him the gun. Hastef put the gun back in the duffle bag and shook Balthier's hand.)**

**Hastef- A job well done as always.**

**Balthier- If that's all, I want to go now before the cops show up.**

**Hastef- Understood, dismissed...**

**(And with that, Balthier left the scene to return to Maria. Balthier had this sick feeling in his heart. He felt this way every time he returned from a "job" like that. He wasn't someone who enjoyed killing, he hated it. But could he really back out of a thing he was tightly tied into now? Plus it payed good. He would just have to take it all in as he went. When he came back into the house, he changed back into his casual clothes and went into Maria's room. To his surprise she was sitting up in the middle of the bed with a gloomy sort of expression. Balthier stood by the door looking at her with a guilt ridden face.)**

**Balthier- Something wrong love?**

**Maria- Not really. I just wasn't expecting to wake up to go to the bathroom and find you gone... **

**Balthier- Sorry about that. I didn't intend to be gone for very long.**

**(Balthier said as he walked over to the bed and sat down. He scooted next to her and put his arm around her, pulling her close to him. Maria rested her head on his shoulder. This made him feel better. Coming back to Maria always made him feel better.)**

**Maria- I won't ask where you went and what you did. **

**Balthier- Thank you, I appreciate it. But I can tell you there were no women involved, just so you don't have to wonder.**

**(He said with a smile. Maria lifted her head from his shoulder and looked over at him, her hazel eyes filled with happiness.)**

**Maria- I trust you more than **_that_** Balthier. **

**Balthier- Oh? Forgive me for assuming otherwise then.**

**(He said with a wink. Maria was happy with Balthier, she never knew she **_could_** be. And she could see that Balthier was just as happy.)**

**A week later, Maria went off to work. she never came home. This worried Balthier because she never does that. She'll call him when she's on her way home and everything. He didn't understand. Until a mysterious call came through on his cell phone. Balthier looked at the screen but he didn't recognize the number. He answered it anyway.**

**Balthier- Who is this? **

**(He said a bit agitated.)**

**Voice- I've been watching you Assassin...Your precious lover is here with me and my friends...**

**Maria- BALTHIER!!!! **

**Balthier- MARIA! **

**(Hearing Maria's voice snapped him into reality. Whoever has her must know him personally or has been watching Maria to get to him. Balthier stood there in the middle of the living room scared for Maria's life. He was afraid of this happening, he knew it would happen sooner or later.)**

**Balthier- Who are you? What do you want from me?**

**(Balthier said trying to keep his calm.)**

**Voice- An old friend. As for what I want, you should already know. **

**Balthier-...Albane, you S.O.B...**

**Albane- I was hoping you would remember, I would have been very upset if you had forgotten me. **

**(The man said toying with Balthier.)**

**Balthier- Get to the point, what do you want? **

**Albane- What else would a cop gone crooked want? A new identity. But I need money for that.**

**Balthier- I should've known. How much are you asking for?**

**Albane- Oh, just 5 million. You give me what I want, and I'll let your Maria live. If not, I can think of plenty of things my friends would like to do to her before I waste her. She's quite a catch Balthier. I'd hurry if I were you.**

**(Balthier sighed stressfully before he regained his composure.)**

**Balthier- Fine, 5 million dollars. Only on one condition,**

**Albane- Which is?**

**Balthier- Maria is unharmed and you leave town as soon as that money is in your hands. I can not have you attracting unwanted attention to me.**

**Albane- Deal. We'll make the exchange at the old boating docks near blue ridge. You have one hour, or the deal is off.**

**Balthier- YOU just keep your filthy friends' hands off of my girl. Understand?**

**Albane- Sure, sure Balthier. The clock is ticking...**

**(Albane hung up and so did Balthier. The sun was shining through blinds, hitting Balthier's burgundy long sleeve shirt. He put his phone back on it's clip and sighed.)**

**Balthier- Damn him, damn him to hell...**

**(Balthier went down into the basement where his money stash was hidden. Money wasn't an issue for him in the least, so he didn't mind giving up 5 million dollars to get his lover back. Once he gathered up all he needed and put it in a dark grey duffle bag, he went back upstairs and got ready to go. Putting 2 pistols in the gun holster's on his waists, and tying up his black boots, he got ready to go. He headed outside to his black benz and got in. Balthier put the duffel bag of money on the passenger side on the floor before he started the car.)**

**Balthier- I'm coming, Maria...**

**(Balthier said to no one in particular before he backed out of the driveway. Balthier wanted to drive full speed to the docks but he didn't want to risk getting pulled over by the police and ending up in deeper trouble. He drove only 5 miles over the speed limit and slowed down when he happened to see a police car. It took him about 45 minutes to get to the docks but he made it. He could see Albane's goons holding Maria's arms and Albane standing in front of them. Balthier parked the car in the dock parking lot and picked up the duffel bag before he got out of the car. He left it running so he and Maria could leave as soon as this was over. Balthier walked down the wooden dock a little ways until he got a few feet away from Albane and then stopped. The wind was blowing fiercely and the sun was beaming down on them. Balthier looked past Albane to see Maria was alright, though she was crying. Her long black locks were flowing in the wind. Balthier appeared calm and cool on the surface, but inside he was boiling mad.)**

**Maria- Balthier! **

**Balthier- Everything will be alright soon, just be patient Maria.**

**(Balthier said to her loud enough so she could hear.)**

**Albane- I knew you would come. And with time to spare, I'm impressed. **

**Balthier- I'm not here to impress you. Now let her go, or you can kiss your "new life" goodbye.**

**Albane- Pushy aren't we? Well I suppose there's no point in playing out this drama. The money please?**

**Balthier- I don't think so. Her life means more to me than your greed. Let her go and the money is yours. I have no need to keep it.**

**Albane- Oh, right. You steal the world's valuable things. Not to mention, you take lives and get paid the most handsome rewards I'm sure. So you wont need that 5 mill. Hell, you wont miss it one bit. Let her go!**

**(Albane said to his men. The let Maria go and she started running toward Balthier. Balthier tossed the duffel bag of money at Albane's feet and at that Moment, Maria ran up to Balthier hugging him tightly. Balthier put one arm around her waist, though he was still griming Albane.)**

**Balthier- A deal is a deal. Get lost.**

**Albane- With pleasure my friend, Much appreciated...**

**(Albane said as he turned to leave.)**

**Balthier- Let's go home...**

**(He said to Maria. But before he could...)**

**Albane- Oh, one more thing.**

**Balthier- What?**

**Albane- I know it was you that killed my brother last week, payback is a bitch...**

**(Balthier's eyebrows scrunched in anger as he watched him leave. He knew Albane could have killed Maria without a second thought, but he took the chance of a new identity instead. Now he had to watch his back and Maria's back even closer now. When they got home, Maria sat on the couch in the living room. She was still a bit shaken up from the whole thing. Balthier walked in front of her and kneeled. He brought his hands up to the sides of her thigh's and rubbed her gently as he stared up at her. Maria was staring down at no particular object blankly. Her long black locks hanging down the sides of her face.)**

**Balthier- Are you alright? They didn't hurt you did they?**

**Maria- I'm fine, they didn't hurt me...**

**Balthier- I'm so sorry Maria, it's my fault they took you. This is what I was afraid of. I have enemies, and they will use whoever I'm close to to get to me. Next time you may not be so lucky. **

**(Maria looked up at him, her face emotionless. Balthier looked into her eyes, happy that she was safe now and unharmed.)**

**Balthier- Maria, you see how dangerous it is to be with me. Are you sure you can handle all of this?**

**Maria- I'm not going anywhere. No matter how dangerous things get. If it means danger around every corner to be with you, I'm willing to take that chance. **

**Balthier- Alright, as you wish. Don't say I didn't warn you love...**

**(Balthier said before he stood up from her. Maria just looked at him blankly, unsure of what she was really getting herself into.)**

**Some weeks after the incident, Maria and Balthier moved completely out of the state to somewhere more exotic. Balthier got them a cozy condo out in Hawaii which overlooked Wikiki beach. Living in Hawaii was something Maria thought was only possible in dreams. The natural beauty of the place was an eyeful. Balthier's crime spree's had slowly ebbed, but he wasn't completely through with the criminal business. **

**(Today was a warm and nice day, the wind was cool enough to relieve you from the heat momentarily and all was well. Maria was doing a bit of reading in her and Balthier's room when Balthier came back home from having a drive-around. He wore a brown long sleeve shirt with a leather vest over it which consisted of the colors, cream, brown, and gold. His pants were cream colored with brown trim and his shoes were brown. Balthier liked to dress to impress. He proceeded down the hall and around the corner to he and Maria's room. He smiled, happy to see her. As he stepped closer, he was surprised to see she was reading. Maria looked up and saw Balthier, she quickly put the book under her pillow behind her. Balthier laughed a bit before he came and sat next to her.)**

**Balthier- What's that you're reading?**

**Maria- Oh nothing...**

**Balthier- C'mon, tell me.**

**Maria- Promise not to laugh?**

**Balthier- I promise. Now Tell me will you?**

**Maria- OK.**

**(Maria pulled the book from under the pillow again and held it up to show Balthier. The title read, "First Time Parent". Balthier got the big hint now, she was ready to be intimate with him and she was preparing for what could come of it. Balthier leaned in and kissed her sweet lips then smiled. Maria was surprised at his reaction.)**

**Maria- Tell me what you're thinking right now.**

**(Maria asked before she put the book in her lap and tilted her head to the side. Balthier reached up to Maria's beautiful face and began caressing her cheek.)**

**Balthier- I'm thinking, you are ready to be intimate with me. I'm thinking you want to be prepared for a child if you become pregnant. I'm also thinking, no matter what happens I'll be here for you. **

**Maria- Really?**

**Balthier- Yes. I'm not afraid of becoming a father anymore. Know why?**

**(Maria just shook her head no.)**

**Balthier- Because I know at the rate I'm going, I'll either end up in jail or worse. Best start a family while I'm still around right? Plus, I love you Maria. I could never abandon you because of a child. **_Our_** child. I would be the best dad I could be. Better than my father to be sure. So, just some words of encouragement, I will be here for you. No matter what...**

**(Balthier said truthfully. He wanted her to know that he truly loved her. When you love someone, you never leave them for any reason. Maria smiled happily, she was glad to hear those words from him.)**

**Maria- Then, I'm ready. **

**Balthier- Right this moment? Are you sure love?**

**Maria- Yes, I'm sure.**

**Balthier- Alright, let's do it!**

**(Balthier said playfully as he pinned her down. Maria giggled. The two of them got undressed and Balthier took his position in between her legs. Looking down at her beautiful form, he realized this wasn't another hot sex session like with all the other women in the past. He was going to make love to a Maria, a woman he loved. Maria stared up at him lovingly, seeing the passion and fire in his eyes. She reached up to touch his face and in turn Balthier turned his head toward her hand and kissed it sweetly. In a slow motion, he leaned down to her and began kissing her. All of his love flowing into the kiss. As he kissed her, Balthier started to push his hardened member into her warm, wet center. Feeling himself move into her made him want to push all the way into her and start drilling, but he didn't allow himself to do so. Balthier wanted to make love to her slowly and passionately, not wild and fast. Once he was all the way inside of her, he started thrusting in and out of her. He went at a steady pace, good for the both of them. Maria closed her eyes, at the same time putting her hands up on Balthier's back. Balthier broke the kiss seeing as she was enjoying what he was doing. He lowered his head to her neck and started nibbling on her neck and occasionally sucking, releasing small moans of pleasure from Maria. She gently rubbed his back as he continued going in and out of her at the same steady pace, Balthier let a moan escape his mouth. Hearing Balthier's moan made Maria's body tingle all over with arousal.)**

**Maria- Mmm, faster...**

**(Maria said moaning. Balthier looked down at her and smirked before he picked up his speed. He was hoping she would have asked sooner. As Balthier thrusts himself in and out of her in this new pace, he felt his seed welling up inside. But he didn't let it overcome him. 45 more minutes passed before Balthier came to his limit. He suddenly stopped thrusting and looked down at Maria. He rubbed her head softly making her open her eyes and look up at him. They were both panting and ready to feel release.)**

**Maria- Why did you stop? Is everything alright?**

**Balthier- Of course. I just want to know what you'd like me to do concerning my seed, love.**

**(He asked as he continued stroking her head. Maria smiled slightly before she took one of her hands away from his back and brought her fingers to touch his soft lips. Balthier pressed his lips against her soft, slender fingers. Maria smiled.)**

**Maria- I want to have all of you Balthier, even your seed. **

**(Balthier's hazel eyes widened slightly because he wasn't expecting her answer. Balthier took his lover's hand from his lips and held it to his chest.)**

**Balthier- Is that really what you want?**

**Maria- Yes.**

**Balthier- Then, I'll give it to you...**

**(Balthier said letting go of her hand before he started thrusting into her, fast paced again. Within minutes, Balthier buried his face into the nape of Maria's neck as he did one final thrust into her. All of his seed flowed into her womb as the two of them became intwined in their orgasms. Once Balthier was sure all of his seed filled her, he pulled out of her and looked down at her lovingly. He couldn't believe she had willingly taken his seed. Maria looked up at him with low eyes and a love-struck smile. Balthier smiled down at her before he kissed her.)**

**Balthier- I love you.**

**Maria- I love you too...**

**(They said to each other happily. Balthier always said he loved her proudly, he meant it each time. As they lay next to each other, Maria lay on her side looking over at Balthier, and he lay on his side looking over at her. His fingers were caressing her chin.)**

**Balthier- I have a confession,**

**Maria- Oh?**

**Balthier- This was my first time making love. It's better than a five minute fling. **

**Maria- That's good to hear.**

**(Maria said laughing a little. Their hazel eyes locked onto each others.)**

**Balthier- How was I?**

**Maria- Just as I thought you would be, amazing.**

**Balthier- Thanks for that...Any regrets?**

**Maria- None at all. I'd do it all over again. There's no reason for me to regret our love making Balthier.**

**Balthier- I just wanted to be sure. **

**(He said with a loving smile. Balthier scooted closer to her and gave her a sweet forehead kiss.)**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**9 Months later, Maria and Balthier became the proud parents of a baby boy. At the hospital, Balthier stood next to Maria's bedside as he held their new son. Balthier stared down at his son, it was like looking at himself. Only as an infant. He looked so much like Balthier. Maria smiled up at the scene, exhausted but happy.**

**Balthier- I never imagined I could feel this way about a baby, our baby. He looks like my twin.**

**(He said smiling. His son sleeping peacefully in his arms.)**

**Maria- That he does. It was all worth it, every bit of pain. **

**Balthier- You think so? **

**(Maria smiled warmly and nodded. Balthier looked down at her lovingly.)**

**Balthier- I apologize for the pain. I'm partly responsible.**

**(Balthier said with a smirk. Maria shook her head no, still smiling up at him.)**

**Maria- No need to apologize Balthier, I'm alright now. I'm just a bit tired.**

**Balthier- I can tell. You should rest, love.**

**Maria- I would, but I can't risk you running off while I'm sleep to go and be "bad".**

**(Balthier couldn't help but laugh a little at her comment. She knew him all too well.)**

**Balthier- I promise I won't go anywhere but to the bathroom or to the cafeteria. I don't want to leave you two longer than five minutes.**

**(Maria hiked a brow at him, making Balthier make his innocent yet defensive face.)**

**Balthier- What? I swear it!**

**Maria- Alright, I believe you.**

**(Balthier leaned down and kissed Maria's soft rosy lips. Their son cooed in his sleep.)**

**Balthier- I promise he won't grow up to be like me, I'll be damned...**

**(Balthier said looking down at him. Maria frowned a bit at what he said, but she knew exactly what he meant. The room was silent and nothing but the sounds of their son cooing in his sleep could be heard. The crime chaser finally found his real purpose, and the shy, bashful beauty learned to come out of her shell.)**

**THE END.**


End file.
